


A Story's End

by kibikino



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, What if the Kingdom Hearts characters were in Final Fantasy X?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibikino/pseuds/kibikino
Summary: “When did you plan to tell me? Any of you? Were you just -- … Was your plan to just wait and let me find out day of? Before I even had a chance to say anything, to do anything? And all those things I said--...”“I can’t let you die, Naminé.”Alternatively, the gang of Kingdom Hearts is all here, except it's Final Fantasy X.





	1. Prologue

_ Kiss me once. _

Riku held the young summoner firmly. Anger rose up his throat, threatening to spill an assault of words into the room. The glassy sheen in her eyes told him all he needed; she knew. Through all the laughs, through all the hardships, and through all the tears, Naminé  _ knew _ . The aforementioned rage began to shift into heartache and Riku swallowed hard to keep his stomach contents exactly where they should be.

_ Kiss me twice. _

“Naminé…” he breathed. She couldn’t bear to look up at him, not while knowing that would be all it took for her to break. Her journey would come to an end simply because she didn’t want to die anymore. The friends around her would have risked their lives for nothing.  _ Riku _ would have risked his life for nothing. Though she could feel his heated and frantic gaze, Naminé kept her eyes towards the floor. “All of you knew…?”

_ Kiss me three times. _

His voice cracked, the tension seemed to come to its peak, and Riku’s fingers were digging into her shoulders as it threatened to spill over. Quietly, he began. “When did you plan to tell me? Any of you? Were you just -- … Was your plan to just wait and let me find out day of? Before I even had a chance to say anything, to do anything? And all those things I said--...”

_ Be mine. _

“I can’t.” Naminé’s breath hitched in her throat as tears spilled over her cheeks. He was holding her so tightly --  _ so tightly _ . “I can’t let you die, Naminé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes in regards to the characters in this work:
> 
> \- It's safe to imagine the gang in their KH3 gear, as that's how I imagine them when writing unless otherwise stated. The only exception to this is Naminé, who wears a long and flowing white dress cinched in by a belt, a hooded and cropped vest that is black and blue, and black boots. (Think if Yen Sid had given her some sort of gear in KH3.)  
> \- The characters are aged up here: Naminé and Kairi are 18. Riku, Sora, and Xion are 19. Axel is 22, Aqua is 27, and Terra is 28.  
> \- Al Bhed have red hair and green eyes. For this purpose, Kairi's eyes are green instead of blue.  
> \- Instead of Blitzball, people Struggle.


	2. Chapter I

It was early in the morning when Naminé lifted herself from her cot. The morning rays peaked through the shade covering her window and she pulled the flap aside slightly to catch a glimpse outside. A few fishermen were hauling their baskets of fish and the torches near the temple were being rekindled by the keepers, but otherwise it seemed to be as peaceful as ever. Darkness filled the room again as the young woman stepped toward her dresser and began to rummage through her belongings.

Her nerves were building up in her stomach again. Today was _the_ day, and though the village seemed quiet now, it was only a matter of time before everyone would gather to begin the festivities. _Remember, you’re not smiling for just yourself now_ , Naminé thought. After tonight, she would no longer be an apprentice.

After tonight, she would be a full-fledged summoner.

“Nam,” she heard a male’s voice outside, “can I come in?”

Naminé opted to open her curtain instead, stepping outside to meet her visitor with a smile. “Good morning, Sora. Is everything alright?” At first glance she was unsure if his almost sour expression was due to his own nerves, or because he could tell that she was hiding her own hesitancies. She had very little time to think about it; before long, Sora’s expression shifted into something more pleasant.

“Yeah, it’s just… Xion and I wanted to know if you felt like walking over to the shores. You know, one last look.” He scratched behind his head, continuing, “I told the team today, so I could use a breath of fresh air.”

Sora was giving up so much for her. Naminé knew this, of course, but she felt the weight of that fact more today than any other day. She stepped outside and closed the curtain behind her. “That sounds great. I’ve been wanting to get some free time away from the temple. The elders can be a bit overbearing at times.” He seemed to beam in response and slung his arm over her shoulder.

“Overbearing?” he laughed, “Please, they’ve been like vultures. Well-meaning vultures, but that’s besides the point. Xion should be by the gate, let’s go!”

Naminé hummed in response; her journey would be much easier knowing that her two best friends would be at her side, but she could never forget the pain she knew it would cause them.

 

* * *

 

_“Aqua, wait! What are you doing?!”_

_How could this happen? He was so close to winning the big game and showing everyone that his skills were far superior to his father. Everything was going fine: Riku made an appearance -- albeit a distracted and disinterested one -- to his fans, he was absolutely destroying the other struggle team, and they were just a few points from winning. Some strange things had occurred that night, sure, but Riku didn’t think much of anything other the game, and it seemed to be paying off._

_And then…_

_“I’m sorry, this is how it must be.”_

He awoke with a start, gasping for air as if smoke had been filling his lungs like it had been that night. Riku almost snarled in anger and frustration. _That night_. Aqua had plucked him from his home, thrown him into what he could only assume was the gaping jaws of the cataclysmic monster that tore his home to pieces. How could she? He _trusted_ her.

The fire was almost out, but it sparked and rekindled when Riku prodded it with a twig and added some nearby leaves to it. Admittedly, he was lucky to have found supplies to start a fire with how damp this cavern was. There were a few ruins around him to suggest that he his shelter had previously held some sort of structure, but it was all but destroyed now. Perhaps by the same monster that had taken his home.

Sighing, Riku curled closer to the radiating warmth. His stomach growled loudly, but he elected to ignore it for now. There was little he could do about it, anyway.

“ _Fru'c drana_?”

Had his stomach been loud enough to echo through the caved in halls? Riku stood firmly, brows pulled together and fists readied. He wasn’t prepared for a fight. In fact, he was mostly sure he would lose. Was this really such a good idea?

“ _E cyet, fru'c drana_?”

“I don’t understand!” Riku yelled into the void. A different approach might have been a better idea, but he was hungry, cold, hopeless, and upset. He was either going to lose the fight, or perhaps starve in hiding. This seemed like the best option, though he regretted it as soon as he heard the heavy stomping of running footsteps echo around him. How many were there? Two? Four? Riku jerked his head in the loudest direction, coiled and ready to fight.

“Kairi, _ujan rana_ ,” the voice was accompanied by a tall, lean man with the reddest, spikiest hair Riku had ever seen. He jogged down the hallway, towards him and his fire. At a closer inspection, he was clad in some sort of scuba armor and goggles. Maybe they were part of some rescue team, Riku wondered. Behind him, trekking a small ways away, a young woman clad in similar clothes climbed over debris to make her way to him. Her hair was also red, though a richer color than the man who was now in front of him.

“I don’t understand,” Riku repeated.

“Who are you?” The man spoke, lifting his goggles to reveal forest green eyes. Beside him, the much shorter girl had taken her place and seemed to be leaning inquisitively toward him. When Riku looked her way, he responded by snapping his fingers together. “I _said_ , who are you?”

“I--... My name is Riku,” he caved. “I don’t want any trouble, please.” They seemed unconvinced, so Riku continued. “I’m from Zanarkand, and all I want is to know where I am so I can go home. We were attacked last night by… I’m not sure what… but I have to go back. I have to help.” Imagining how big his  city of lights had been, Riku was worried to think what sort of trouble the civilians were running into trying to help survivors and clean up the mess.

“ _Ec drec kio lnywo_?”

“Axel, stop,” the young girl spoke up before stepping toward Riku cautiously. “Zanarkand, you said?”

“Yes,” she still didn’t seem to believe him, “Have you heard of the Zanarkand’s Struggle team? We won the championship last year, and I’m their… top Struggler…” His voice trailed off. Axel and the woman still seemed baffled, although he would go as far as to say Axel looked more annoyed than confused. Riku sighed again; this really is hopeless. Under any other circumstances, he would understand them for not believing a stranger, but for them to have not heard of _Zanarkand_? Or his team? That seemed a little far-fetched to him.

“It’s obvious, Kairi,” Axel began, shaking his head, “this guy must have hit his head or something during a Sin attack, yeah?” She looked toward him, but said nothing in response. “Although it’s strange that he would end up all the way out here.”

 _Sin?_ What was that? The name of that big monster? Riku could barely remember its shape behind his eyelids -- it was so large, he could barely take it in as a whole. Axel stepped past him, reeling him in from his thoughts. “What a bust. I’m gonna go signal the ship, you stay here with him.” And then he was gone, hiking over the debris towards the exit Riku himself had used to enter. What would happen when the ship arrived?

“Did you…?” Kairi asked, “Hit your head, I mean?”

“I saw it,” Riku snapped, his emotions finally building up, “I saw Zanarkand get attacked.” She didn’t flinch away at his outburst, she only removed her goggles to get a better look at him. His hair was silver and cut short, his eyes were green -- not quite Al Bhed green like her own -- and he wore city clothes similar to what she’d seen in Luca the few times she had been there. In a way, he did look out of place.

“Who are you guys…?” he finally asked, glancing toward her after a few tense moments of silence. Kairi seemed more taken aback by that than anything else he had said thus far.

“We’re Al Bhed,” she said, a hint of caution in her voice. “My name is Kairi, and he’s Axel.” Riku nodded, still a bit dazed and confused. “You’re not a hater, are you?”

“Huh? No,” Riku shook his head, “I’m not sure what _Al Bhed_ is, but I used to see all kinds of people in Zanarkand. We don’t really hate a specific group of people there. The rudest people get is during Struggle season.” Though she didn’t seem particularly cautious of her lineage anymore, Kairi still gave him an odd expression. “Every time I say that, you look at me weird.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to,” she sat down near the fire and he followed suit once she invited him with a pat to the ground beside her. “Can you tell me what you remember? You said Zanarkand had been attacked, right?”

“Yeah,” Riku breathed. The last few nights all he could think about was the attack. He could still feel the weight of the sword Aqua gave him in his hand, though it was long gone in the gullet of the beast. Was it a gullet, or was it more of a morphing light? At the time, he had been so overwhelmed that he couldn’t quite take in the sight before him. “You believe me now, all of a sudden?”

“We’ll see how I feel,” she offered him a smile, “Might as well pass the time somehow, until we get to the ship and see what to do with you.” From Axel, those words might have sounded like a threat. “Go on, tell me about Zanarkand.”

 

* * *

 

Kairi was silent as she listened intently. He told her about his city of lights, about Struggle tournaments, and the attack. Riku had been particularly careful to only offer superficial information about his past, focusing more on describing the gargantuan monster that swallowed him and Aqua -- or so he assumed -- up. When he couldn’t think of more to say, the two stared into the flames in front of them. They were desperately flicking at the air, once again needing to be rekindled.

“What is it?” He asked, finally. She hesitated and he could tell that her demeanor had changed. Kairi didn’t necessarily believe him, but he must have said something that changed her mind about him and his circumstances. When she turned to face him she held a hopeful expression, though her smile seemed sadder in a way.

“That must be it, you got too close to Sin.”

 _Sin. That name again._ He could very faintly remember Aqua naming the monster during their fight now that he had calmed slightly.

Kairi continued, “They say that Sin emits a toxin that makes your head feel funny when you get close. You must be sick.” Riku’s brows pulled together and he turned his gaze back toward the dying fire. “Maybe you were dreaming lucidly, Riku. You said you woke up here, right? That would make the most sense.”

“How so?”

“Well,” she said thoughtfully, “Zanarkand doesn’t exist anymore. Sin destroyed it one thousand years ago. You must have hallucinated you were there when Sin attacked you.”

Riku shook his head, “There’s no way. Zanarkand was just attacked only a few nights ago, if that. I remember it as clear as day, Kairi. I couldn’t dream that up. How could I make up my entire life so vividly in just a single dream? No way.” His voice was strong again and Kairi knew there was little she could say to change his mind while he was like this. The toxin must have been stronger than she thought. She’d have to wait until he got better, she supposed.

“You should go to Luca,” Kairi turned back toward him with a smile. “They have the largest Struggle stadium there, and there’s so many people. I’m sure someone might recognize you.”

Riku seemed to sulk just a little bit more. Luca? He didn’t even know where that was. Kairi responded by patting his shoulder and pulling her goggles back over her eyes. “Don’t worry, I can get us there. When the ship comes, Axel and I can talk to Aeleus.” He still seemed particularly solemn. “I promise, I’ll get you there. Besides, you don’t want to stay here. I’m surprised you haven’t been attacked by a fiend yet.”

She stood, brushing herself off and stretching her arms upward before an echo of Axel’s voice poured through the cavern. “ _Drao'na rana_!”

“That’s our cue, we should probably go.” Riku hoisted himself up at her words but before he could move Kairi stopped him. “Don’t… Don’t tell anyone you’re from Zanarkand, okay? Yevon considers it a holy place, and you might upset someone.”

He nodded, though she could tell he was confused. “I’ll admit though, your Zanarkand doesn’t sound much like a holy place,” she laughed.

 _You got that right_. And with that, they began the trek out of the ruins.


	3. Chapter II

Xion looked on as temple goers and elders alike flocked around Naminé, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She had come to terms with Spira’s way of life a long time ago, but that didn’t mean she was any less distraught over the thought of her longtime friend devoting herself to a summoner’s journey. The festivities didn’t help much either. She almost didn’t notice when Sora approached her, too distracted by the bad taste left in her mouth. “She’s doing well,” Xion mused, “I wish she didn’t take to it so naturally, it makes me wonder how long she's wanted to go on this path.”

Sora shrugged, hands resting behind his head. His energy was at an all time low -- in fact, this was perhaps the calmest Xion had ever seen him. “Maybe she has been thinking about it for a while, but would that really make a difference? We’d still go with her either way.” She nodded, raven hair falling into her eyes as she stared holes into the floor.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Xion asked after a few moments. “I know Naminé would understand if you changed your mind. Nothing is set in stone yet.”

Sora shook his head, elbowing her slightly before she could continue. “Vanitas would want me to go.” Xion stopped, offering an apologetic glance. None of this seemed fair to her but she knew biting her tongue would leave her better off. A tan, lean arm slung around her shoulder in solace. “Nothing is going to get in the way of protecting Naminé. I trust us. When the time is right, we’ll know what to do. Right now, we’re just thinking too much.” Xion hummed in affirmation. Sora was right. After tonight, nothing would matter but keeping their friend safe.

As though on cue, Naminé stepped toward them with a bright smile. Xion felt her heart clench in her chest, but she still peeled herself away from Sora to brush a few of the younger girl’s hairs back into place with her fingers. “Everyone seems to be having a good time.”

The blonde beamed as she nodded. “Besaid hasn’t been so lively in a long while, I think.” A certain pride seemed to be welling up within her and Xion tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Naminé looked past her shoulder, peeking over at Sora after Xion had finished fussing over her. “Are you sure you can’t come in with us, Sora?”

He smiled sheepishly, “I gotta get the team ready for my absence, Nam. The tournament is in a few days, y’know? But you’ve got this. When I see you next, you’re gonna be a summoner. I know it.” He gave her a low bow with his hand over his chest. “May your heart be your guiding key.” When he rose, it was with a wink and a grin. Naminé knew then that he would still be with her in spirit, and that was all she could ask of him.

Xion squeezed his shoulder, giving him a long look. “We’ll be back,” she said finally. He saluted her in response and then she guided the apprentice summoner back toward the crowd in the center of the temple. It was time, and Naminé was being showered in prayers, graces, and well wishes for her success.

“I know you will,” he mumbled and relaxed back against the wall behind him.

 

* * *

 

_“Sin!”_

_“Ed'c rana, ed'c rana! Kad ajanouha du cyvado!”_

He groaned quietly and clenched his eyes shut. It was so bright, and he could feel his skin soaking in the sun's warmth. None of this felt right -- wasn’t he just on a dark ship moments ago? Riku tried to push himself up, fingers curling into the sand beneath his hands. His entire body hurt now, and he could feel the strain in his arms and legs as he got upright. He was half ashore, half in water. Did he wash up here? He tried to take his first deep breath and instead began to cough up salty water. “Thanks a lot for that,” Riku scowled toward the ocean. This wasn’t going to become a regular thing, he hoped.

“Whoa! Hey, are you alright?!” A voice called, “Go, get a cot ready for him at the village!”

At least he could understand them this time. His thoughts returned to Kairi and Axel. Were they okay? Could he even ask anyone where to find them? Kairi seemed to believe that Al Bhed haters were rather common, should he assume the same? His attention snapped back to reality as a tan boy kneeled beside him. His hair was spiky and brown, and he was rather toned for someone his size. Before he could respond, more water gagged him. As he hunched over to cough it up, the stranger patted his back.

“You okay? What can I do to help?” Riku blinked a few times to clear his eyes as his surroundings came into view. He was on a small beach, and around him there were various mats and Struggle clubs. _Struggle_ …? For a brief moment, he wondered if he had somehow made it back home, but that notion was quickly shot as he began to notice the few ruins around them. Finally, he turned toward the concerned islander.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Riku rasped, and the boy reached for his canteen in response. When offered, he chugged it down with a relieved sigh. As they both seemed to catch their breath, his savior seemed to calm slightly though he was still keeping a close eye on him. “Where am I?” he hesitantly asked.

“This is the Isle of Besaid,” the stranger responded as he helped Riku sit up completely, “you’re a long ways from home.” The name didn’t sound familiar. Riku deduced that he had not gotten lucky enough to wash up home, not that his hopes were particularly high to begin with. He scrubbed the sand off his face, breathing in deep to take in some fresh air and try to offset the burning in his lungs. “We’ve got more water and food at the village, and we can check your wounds for you if you’re hurt.” He didn’t seem like the type to take no for an answer considering he was already hoisting Riku up to stand. Not that he was going to put up a fight -- water sounded good, food sounded even better.

“Thank you, I’m Riku.”

“Name’s Sora!” he beamed, “No need for the thanks. Let’s get you outta here. Can you stand?” Sora let him go for a moment, and Riku stood up straight. His limbs still ached, but he could definitely be feeling worse. He offered a thumbs up to Sora, who nodded, “Great, back to the village then.” Seeming content with Riku’s stability, Sora darted off to gather up the Struggle supplies.

He couldn’t help his curiosity, “You guys Struggle here?”

Sora turned towards him with his arms full as he headed towards the exit at a slow pace. “Well, yeah? You haven’t heard of the Besaid Aurochs? I guess that’s fair…” Before leaving the beach, Riku took a few of the bats in his arms to lessen Sora’s load. He didn’t mention it and instead just smiled at him. “What about you? What team do you play for?”

“Just the Zanarkand Abes, no big… deal…” His cocky tone drifted off as Sora stopped to shoot him a rather surprised look.

“Zanarkand Abes?”

“I mean…” Riku sighed, his brows furrowing together, “Well, I actually got too close to Sin. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say something weird. I can’t remember much, and it seems what I do remember is all strange… I’m not really sure where I came from, or where I am…” He could hear Kairi’s warnings in the back of his head -- he’d have to be more careful next time. Sora didn’t seem to mind, though. He actually seemed more apologetic than anything. Riku thought he could see some sort of pain in his expression, but it was masked before he could inquire.

“And you’re still alive, that’s amazing. Praise be to Yevon,” Sora looked up to the sky. _Yevon?_ What is that? Riku opted not to ask. He didn’t want Sora to get too suspicious, not that he had seemed particularly judgemental anyhow. “Don’t worry, I’ve heard that the toxin isn’t permanent. Just don’t think too much about it, and it’ll all come back to you after you rest.” Around them, the beach started to shift more into a tropical forest, but there were still easy paths to follow below their feet. The shade was a welcome change, and Riku could hear rushing waterfalls echoing through. He noticed another large ruined building beside him; when Sora caught him staring he knew he had to ask.

“Zanarkand was destroyed one thousand years ago, wasn’t it?” Sora clenched his teeth through his smile, but Riku could tell it was a sensitive subject. “It’s all just ruins now, right?”

“That’s right, about a thousand years ago. Back then, people were selfish and lazy. The cities were so huge that when you looked to the sky, the tops of the buildings would disappear into the clouds, and people wanted to play in their metropolis instead of doing any of the work or maintenance. They built machines to run everything -- we call them Machina in our teachings. They would do all the work, and people would sit around and play all day.” Sora released a long sigh, and Riku couldn’t help but feel guilty. He was part of that.

“Zanarkand was the first to be attacked. Sin appeared and took it out, along with any other Machina cities.” Sora hoisted the supplies in his arms to get a better grip on everything, “And to this day, we’re still repenting for the sins of those before us. I guess you could say that’s how that monster got it's name.”

Riku frowned, “But it’s been one thousand years, wouldn’t you think you’ve all _repented_ enough by now?”

“It’s tiring,” Sora admitted, “and some of us lose more than others, but it’s not our place to decide when it’s finally over. All we can do is try. That’s the only way to get rid of it.” His voice held a certain conviction that it lacked before. Riku wondered just what Sora might have lost trying to make up for the mistakes of those who came before him. Part of him was afraid to know. After a long pause, Sora peeked toward the silver haired outsider. “Sorry, I know it’s a lot for you to take in, but I’ll help you out. We’ve got plenty of room in Besaid for you, and we’ll come up with a game plan when you’ve got some food in your stomach. Maybe when you’re feeling up to it, you can Struggle with some of my guys.”

 _"Your_ guys?” Riku blinked.

“Haha, yeah! Didn’t I tell you? You’re looking at the captain of the Besaid Aurochs! It’s been a while since we won a game, but my guys have strength where it counts and we always at least make it to the finals.” Riku was a little taken aback. It’s not that Sora didn’t look tough, but he definitely didn’t take him for a captain. He wasn’t tall or super buff, but he supposed that it took more than physique to make a team leader. “Well, I’m captain for this last tournament, after that I’m out. The last few days I’ve been training my replacement.”

They rounded a corner, beginning the hike uphill as the forestry began to dissipate and open up the higher up the two got. “Why quit? You sound like you enjoy it.” Sora shrugged his shoulders and smiled at him.

“I got a new job, that’s all.” He seemed to be tiptoeing around something, but Riku didn’t pry. In the distance, he could see a small town downward after they reached the top of the hill. Sora pointed to it, “Besaid Village is right there. I was born in Kilika, but my parents relocated here when I was a baby so I consider it home.” He turned toward the other, “Oh, right. Kilika is another island closer to the mainland.” Riku nodded in response. “Come on, let’s get down there so we can get you set up.”

The two carefully made their way downhill, bundles still in their arms. Before too long another pair jogged up in front of them, both clad in light armor. “Hey, let us help you with those, Sora! There are fiends out on the roads today!” Sora and Riku unloaded half of the Struggle supplies to each individual and they all began to head towards the village together.

“Thank you, Hayner. Thank you, Pence. This is Riku.” Sora smiled wide, and they seemed to beam at him. Riku must have underestimated how well known the other was around here. He figured that a Struggle captain wouldn’t be so well renowned like in Zanarkand, but it seems people can still be almost famous under such dire circumstances. At least, that was the only reason Riku could come up with to explain the kind of awestruck respect Sora received from these two men.

“You’re the one that washed up ashore, right? I’m glad you’re up on your feet.” Pence said, saluting to Riku with his free hand. “We prepared a spare bed in the Crusaders’ lodge for you, you’re welcome any time!”

“Crusaders?” Riku asked, to which Hayner seemed a little taken aback. After a moment, recognition dawned on him and he offered a reassuring smile.

“I see, the toxin still has you. Well, who better to tell you about the Crusaders than us?” He held the struggle supplies under his arm, walking a little bit ahead of the rest of them. Riku remembered what the blonde had said about fiends, and he realized he must be walking in front to protect them. “The Crusaders are sworn to battle Sin. We’re all over Spira, and we are always looking for people who want to share our struggle and fight with us. Our battle began eight hundred years ago in an effort to steer Sin away from the towns and villages it targets, and we’ve been able to save many lives by carrying on the legacy of our ancestors.”

“Eight hundred years?” Riku said in disbelief, “But, why wouldn’t you guys have been able to defeat it by now?”

Sora stepped in before Hayner or Pence could think too hard on the nature of Riku’s questions, “The Crusaders protect the people, the temples, and the villages. That’s their mission.” Hayner nodded matter-of-factly and Pence looked towards Riku curiously. It seemed he wasn’t doing well at keeping a low profile, but everyone seemed to believe his excuses about toxins and lost memories.

“How are you supposed to get rid of Sin then?”

“Sin’s toxin must be worse than any of us thought,” Pence said sympathetically. At this point, Riku almost felt bad for lying, but there was little else he could do. “We don’t wanna make things worse by overwhelming you, Riku. Maybe you should visit the temple and pray when we get into the village. If Yevon doesn’t give you your memories back, it may at least calm your mind.” Hayner hummed in agreement as they approached the entrance to the village.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure and do that. And thank you both for finding room for me.” The two offered bright smiles.

“Sure thing!” Hayner started, “Sora, we’re gonna go leave these at your home, okay? If you notice anything strange, we’ll be patrolling all night!” The two bowed low, saying in unison, “May your heart be your guiding key.” Sora mirrored them and they were off into the village. Riku watched the exchange confusedly, and he turned toward him.

“Do you remember that prayer? I guess you wouldn’t, huh? Here, let’s go drop this stuff off and I’ll teach you.” The village around them was quaint. There were a few large tents surrounding the road as well as a few stands for things like food and homemade jewelry. Toward the back, Riku could see a large stone building. It looked as though it had been standing for a long time, and there seemed to be a few keepers who were relighting torches and greeting a few patrons who were headed inside. That must have been the place Hayner and Pence were telling him about. “That’s Besaid Temple,” Sora confirmed, “and this right here is my home.” He started putting the Struggle equipment inside a chest stationed outside of his lodge and Riku followed suit. “Okay, now for that prayer.”

Sora turned towards him, making sure the other was paying attention before he demonstrated. “Look for the light in the darkness,” as he spoke, he stretched both of his arms out and then upwards, “may your heart be your guiding key.” He brought his hands back to his chest and then bowed low. “Most of the time you won’t hear that first part, unless it’s some sort of special occasion or from someone who’s a bit more old fashioned. Give it a shot.”

Riku creased his brows together but he mimicked Sora as requested, albeit a bit more awkwardly than intended. Prayers were obviously not his thing, and it was easy for the islander to tell. There was something about the silver haired newcomer that seemed off, and he could only attribute so much to Sin’s toxin. Riku simply didn’t seem to belong here. Before he could think too long on it, Sora shook his head and smiled. “Well, feel free to wander. I’m gonna start cooking up some food inside. You’re welcome in if you want to rest. I know the Crusader’s offered you a place to sleep, but I’ve got a spare bed for now if you need it. Maybe you should take Hayner’s advice and present yourself to the temple.”

“That sounds like a plan. Thank you for all your help.” Riku extended his fist out, grinning mischievously. “Maybe when I’m feeling up to it, you and I can Struggle.” Sora laughed loudly in response before the two bumped knuckles, and Riku couldn’t help but wonder what was so funny.

“Better be careful, I pack a punch.” The two waved to each other before parting ways. Sora dipped under the curtain leading into his hut as Riku took in his surroundings. This world was a far cry from the one he called home. _Zanarkand could never be this peaceful_ , he thought as he breathed in the salty air around him. Despite the chaos that seemed to be looming over the townspeople, Riku noticed that they seemed at ease. He supposed a thousand year war would do that to people -- or maybe they were just particularly experienced in hiding their fear.

Riku realized he might have to learn to do the same. Home seemed more and more out of reach with each passing moment. When he stepped inside the temple nearby, he felt as far away from Zanarkand as ever. Around him, there were low flames illuminating the room and a few villagers praying silently. Their prayers were fervent and hushed, and Riku felt the intensity of each one as he dawdled around curiously. The sound of someone singing echoed over the hushed whispers but Riku was unable to pinpoint exactly where the familiar song was coming from.  He stepped toward what seemed to be the main altar and found himself staring at the four great statues before him.

“It’s been five years, but our statue of High Summoner Ventus finally arrived a few days ago. It’s it wonderful?” Riku turned toward the stranger distractedly and offered a half-glance before looking back to the statue.

“What’s a High Summoner?” The ones around him were startled out of their prayers and the silver haired outsider immediately regretted his decision. “I’m sorry, I’m suffering from Sin’s toxin and I’m trying to remember…” _Nice save_. A few sighs of relief and pity seemed to deflate the sudden tension in the room as the priest beside him offered a formal bow and said those same words Sora had taught him.

“May your heart be your guiding key,” he started. “Allow me to explain. Summoners are practitioners of a sacred art that allows them to summon great and powerful entities called Aeons. If chosen by the Aeons, they are sworn to protect the people of Yevon.” Riku was notably confused and the priest responded, “Aeons hear our prayers and the come down to us. They truly are the blessing of Yevon. Let’s pray for your memory to clear up, hmm?”

Truthfully, Riku was still unsure about this _summoner_ business. Were they like Crusaders and simply protect the people of Spira from the inevitability of a Sin attack? Who was in charge of getting rid of it? As the two bowed in front of the aforementioned statue of High Summoner Ventus, Riku wondered what he had done to receive such praise from the temple. The priest beside him smiled and offered a sympathetic squeeze to his shoulder, “You are always welcome here, regardless of your hardships. Take the time you need to heal knowing you have our full support.”

Riku felt a bad taste in his mouth for lying to someone so friendly and welcoming. “Thank you for your guidance.” The priest stepped away from him to tend to another, and he took the chance to quietly leave the temple and head towards Sora’s hut. _The only thing that could make this better is some food and some sleep._ Sora seemed to agree when he stepped inside.

“You look beat,” he frowned, “Don’t worry, food’s done and then you can take a nap, yeah?”

 

* * *

 

_“Are you sure you shouldn’t go see how they’re doing?”_

_“Going inside now would be interfering, I can’t ruin this for Naminé…”_

_“But this would be the second night…”_


	4. Chapter III

Riku groaned slightly, the deep orange hues of the early evening spilling over his closed eyelids. He hadn’t meant to fall into such a hard sleep, but he couldn’t resist the lull of the waves and wind around him. After pushing himself up with his elbows, he noticed that Sora was nowhere to be seen. “Sora?” he called even though there wasn't anywhere for him to hide in such a small hut; it was obvious he was no longer here. Riku peeled himself away from the refuge of his new friend’s spare bed and took a small gander at his surroundings. His hut almost seemed like a little trove with all the knickknacks and drawings proudly on display, and he could almost feel the sentiment from each item that adorned his walls. On a little shelf, Riku's curiosity piqued as he noticed three decently sized seashells. He lifted up each one carefully and examined their shape and color. They each had a little initial painted on the inside -- S, X, and N. These were probably pretty important to Sora and Riku wasn’t in the business of breaking any of his things after how the kindness he’s been shown, so he put them back carefully.

When he stepped outside he was greeted with a nearly setting sun. The opening around him which was previously bustling with strangers had cleared out save for a straggler or two. “Excuse me,” Riku asked the closest person -- an older fisherman hoisting his baskets back home after a day’s work, “Do you know where Sora is?” With how closely knit everyone seemed, Riku was sure someone would have seen the direction he went off in. Nevermind the fact that Sora was mildly popular in these parts.

“Last I saw, he headed to the temple.” The stranger jerked his head slightly toward the building he had just been in only hours ago. “I ought to go pray for a better catch tomorrow. Sora probably went to go offer his strength and prayers to the apprentice summoner.” He lifted his basket up onto his shoulder and nodded his head toward Riku. “Crusaders were looking for you, by the way. ‘Said to let you know their lodge is open and to make yourself at home. They already started their patrol, so you won’t catch them there.”

“Thank you,” Riku said, returning the bow that the old man initiated before they went their separate ways. He was only a little surprised that the older man knew who he was already. News traveled fast in a small village, or maybe it was just easy to tell he was an outsider. The more Riku thought about it, he realized that his fair amount of outbursts probably made him the talk of the town. _Whoops_.

As he approached the temple, that same song from before drifted over him. It was so familiar, but he couldn’t quite remember where he had heard it. The hymn only became louder when Riku headed inside but he was still unable to detect just where the voice was coming from. “Sora,” he called when he spotted him, “Hey, is everything okay?” Riku approached, and the brunette turned toward him. His expression was solemn, throwing him off guard. The temple priest held onto Sora’s shoulder for a moment before seemingly giving the two space to talk.

“The apprentice Summoner hasn’t returned from the trial…” His voice had taken a sharp turn from the cheerful tones he had heard earlier today. There were no more jokes to be had; Riku could tell he was serious. “The Cloister of Trials is beyond that door,” Riku’s gaze moved from his friend’s concerned expression to the stairs leading up to a pair of important looking double doors. “The apprentice prays with all their heart and if the prayer is heard, they become a full-fledged Summoner. Do you remember?” Riku shook his head a little to which Sora offered a regretful smile before staring back toward the Cloister of Trials.

For a moment all Riku hears is the echoing of the hymn around them and the crackling of small flames, but then Sora speaks up again. “More than a day has already gone by. If they don’t come back tonight, it’ll be two days.” Something seemed to weigh heavy on his new friend’s mind; Riku was scared to know what could bring him down so hard.

“Is it dangerous in there?” He was met with silence in response and instead asked, “Why not go in there and help?” Sora considered his words for a brief beat but instead looked up toward the statue of High Summoner Ventus with an unreadable expression.

“I can’t get in the way, it’s forbidden by the teachings.” Riku’s gaze followed Sora’s to the statue. All of this religion stuff seemed far to complicated. Someone was in danger so anyone should be allowed to help save that person, right? The more Riku heard about this _Yevon_ faction, the more he couldn’t stand it. How could some higher power watch on as its people were in danger? How could it continue to allow more and more people to risk their lives fighting against something seemingly invincible? How could it believe that humans had done something so bad to warrant decades of suffering?

_You still understand nothing, my son._

Riku clenched his fist for a long moment, collecting himself and starting his trek up the stairs. Sora was shocked out of his own trance and rushed up to try and stop him. “Riku, you can’t go in there! It’s forbidden!” Around him, people began to gawk and fuss at the idea of their precepts being disobeyed. The outsider turned around and stood strong.

“The Summoner could die, Sora. I won’t do nothing.” He pushed his way through the stone doors, walking into the darkness and allowing them to scrape shut behind him. Before him, there were strange glowing glyphs littering the cracking walls. The whole place looked foreign to Riku and he was definitely unsure of how to proceed. He could still hear a slight commotion behind him, but moments passed and no one seemed willing to break their teachings to come after him.

The only way was forward.

 

* * *

 

“Please,” Naminé begged once again, “help me.” She had been praying for a long while. Nothing appeared in front of her, nor did she hear anything. However, she knew that the fayth was there and listening to her. The stone embedded in the ground beneath her almost seemed to pulse and the hymn echoed around her still. For a moment, she wondered if she wasn’t worthy. She was still young; did the fayth think she didn’t have the strength? Was it waiting for her to give up?

_I’ll never give up._

_Why not?_

Naminé gasped, opening her eyes. An apparition of a woman her age appeared, clad in islander clothes and with long strands of her brunette hair tumbling over her shoulders. For someone who had been ignoring her pleas for so long, Naminé was surprised that she was met with a sweet smile. Her mouth didn’t move, but the young summoner could still hear her voice inside her.

_Why won’t you give up? Why must you defeat Sin?_

“I--… I’ve seen the people of Spira suffer so much. I’ve seen my friends suffer so much.” She placed her hands in her lap before continuing. “We’ve all lost everything, and yet the people continue to smile.” The fayth tilted her head and seemed to float closer. “I want to ease their burden, and be their strength to guide them toward the next Calm.”

_You have a lot of heart, Naminé._

“Thank you…” she peeked up at the being in front of her and found her cross-legged and staring back intently.

_Let's pray for your success._

 

* * *

 

“Nnngh,” Riku huffed, pushing a rather stubborn pedestal toward the center of a glowing glyph on the floor. It seemed impossible to him that someone had just gone through the same trial as him only a night ago -- all of this stuff looked as though it hadn’t been touched for years. He almost tripped when the pedestal suddenly sunk down into a mechanism in the floor but managed to catch himself by planting his foot firmly on the ground. “What kind of temple is this…?” he wondered aloud.

“The Yevon kind,” Sora spoke behind him. Riku turned around, surprised to see him. “You’re so serious. It’s okay.” The brunette stepped up to him and smiled, seeming more like himself than previously. “I took care of the head priests and everything, so don’t worry.” The mechanism beneath them started to sink into the ground, taking the two of them down to the next floor slowly. “Usually, Summoners and their Guardians are the only ones allowed down here, but given your memory loss we all understand why you might rush in here after hearing all that.” Sora shrugged.

“So which are you? You had to be allowed in here somehow, right?” Riku asked.

“I’m a Guardian,” he responded, “Guardians protect Summoners while they go on their pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. We’re actually supposed to leave for Kilika Island once the trial is over. After that, it’s straight to Luca for the Struggle championships.” Sora breathed deeply as the elevator slowly grated down the stone walls around them. “I was thinking… You should come with us, Riku.”

“To Kilika?”

“Well, I was thinking Luca, but yeah, that’s on the way. You said you used to struggle, right? So my idea was to get you there and have you on my team. That way you’re broadcasted all over the city. Someone would have to recognize you there, and maybe we’d be one step closer to helping you find where you’re from if the toxins haven’t left your system yet. _And_ you’d also help me leave with a bang, y’know? Maybe I wouldn’t mind giving my team a trophy on my last big game. Think about it. Win-win.” The platform beneath their feet stuttered to a halt once a hallway appeared in front of them.

 _Where else could I go?_   Riku thought as Sora started to move forward. He followed closely behind and soon thereafter the hallway opened up into a large room with a staircase leading up to yet another important looking door -- although this one didn’t look as easy to get past as the one he carelessly went through. Sitting at the bottom of the stairs was a young woman who looked mildly exhausted. At their approach, she stood and regarded Sora first, “She’s still not out yet if that’s why you’re here. I have everything under control.” Riku could tell that she definitely needed a nap. She made her way toward them, her expression shocked at the sight of an outsider accompanying Sora to the Chamber of the Fayth. “Is everything… okay?” she turned toward Sora pointedly and he held his hands up in defense.

“Everything’s fine, Xion, nothing crazy going on above ground.” He assured her, “I just have a bit of a stowaway, you know how it goes.” Reaching behind his head, Sora laughed awkwardly. Though Xion seemed slightly relieved -- perhaps she had expected a much worse explanation -- she still looked at Sora sternly.

“I _don’t_   know how it goes but the less I know about this, the better.”

“Is the Summoner alright?” Riku asked. Xion seemed surprised once again, looking him up and down with her piercing blue eyes. He was a little intimidated if he were being honest. Though Xion was small and her voice was soft, there was a certain intensity about her that had little to do with her wearing all black and everything to do with the way she seemed to be assessing him like he were some sort of threat.

Maybe to her, he was. Or perhaps she was guarded due to some sort of pain she endured while living in the same world as Sin. Riku wasn’t about to ask.

Before she could part her lips to speak, there was a loud quake behind her. Immediately, Sora and Xion’s attention snapped toward the top of the stairs where the door slowly lifted up from its place planted firmly on the ground. Everyone -- including Riku -- held their breath as another young woman shakily stepped out from the room. A beacon of light shone from the room behind her, illuminating her features for Riku to soak in.

All of her blonde hair was pulled over her shoulder, though some of her messy layers framed her face. She wore a cropped black and blue vest over a white dress that flowed just above her knees and was only cinched at the waist by a black leather belt. As she took another shaky step forward, Riku could hear her black boot scuff on the floor. This young girl was definitely not what he imagined when he was first told about the Summoner.

He could see her exhaustion clearly from the foot of the stairs; she was soaked in sweat and strands of her hair were sticking to her cheeks and neck. She almost seemed ethereal; Riku was definitely in awe of her. That must be why he didn't notice that she was tumbling until it was too late. Time seemed to slow down as she lulled forward, but Sora dashed forward before Riku's gasp echoed around them. He caught the young woman by her shoulders, supporting her weight until she could regain her footing. Honestly, Riku was surprised at how fast Sora was on his feet. Xion took a few steps forward to meet her comrades, her previously anxious expression melting into something both adoring and unreadable towards the young woman.

“Nam, you okay?” Sora held her elbow securely until she began to slowly lift herself up. Standing on her own two feet now, Riku could feel a certain pride well up within her as she turned toward Sora and then Xion. Her smile was almost blinding by the time it reached him and Riku was taken aback by how included she made him feel even though she knew nothing of him.

“I’ve done it,” she gasped, seemingly in disbelief, “I’ve become a Summoner…”

Before Riku could notice the tension that filled the room for a brief moment, Sora gave a hearty cheer and slung his arm over the blonde’s shoulders. Xion followed Sora’s celebratory lead, albeit in her own reserved way of moving the Summoner’s hair away from her face. Riku couldn’t help the small smile that curved his lips at the warmth radiating from the trio; _This must be S, X, and N._ “We should get back. Everyone is gonna be so relieved to see you!” Sora started to pull the girl down the stairs, Xion following close behind with an exasperated look towards the brunette.

As she passed Riku, the Summoner’s eyes seemed to linger on his for a moment. Maybe she was just now realizing that she didn’t formally know him, but he could only offer her a slight wave as Sora dragged her back toward the hallway. Introducing himself and his situation to her felt insignificant in the midst of her achievement -- not that he knew much about what there was to celebrate anyhow. Xion turned back to face Riku.

“Are you coming?”

 

* * *

 

Riku was quickly left behind amidst the chaos of the Summoner returning. He didn’t mind it much, considering it helped to take away the attention from him and his accidental outbursts. As the villagers and temple folk flocked around the trio, Riku kept back a few paces and stayed near the statue of High Summoner Ventus. He once again found himself staring up at it -- _What is it about this guy…?_   Before he could glare too hard Riku turned away at the sound of Sora calling his name from outside. He shot one more look towards the statue before making his way out of the temple and toward the center of the village.

People were gathered around, although keeping a much larger distance away from the Summoner than they were previously. By now there was only a smidge of sunlight left in the sky and all of the torches around them were lit for the night. It seems they had just barely managed to return before the end of the day.

Sora approached Riku, radiating energy that screamed _proud big brother_ as he grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the center of the crowd where he and Xion were stationed. “Watch this, Riku!” Around him, some of the villagers seemed much warier than they had been. He paid little mind to it as Sora waved toward the Summoner. “We’re ready!” She turned, looking at them over her shoulder. Riku met her gaze again and gave a thumbs up, making her smile just enough for him to catch a glimpse of it before she focused in front of her again.

He hadn’t noticed before, but now Riku could see the staff she was holding in both hands as she brought in in close toward her. Everything around him was quiet as the Summoner pressed her forehead to the shaft of her staff, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. A strong light radiated beneath her with several smaller spheres rising toward the clouds. The summoner slowly spun her staff in front of her before swinging it toward one side and allowing her concentrated gaze to follow the orbs disappearing into the sky. Riku’s mouth opened to ask Sora what was going on but a loud screech stopped him before the words could come out. He snapped toward the sound, watching as the clouds began to separate and reveal a large winged creature. Before he could even process the sight the bird-like being flapped its wings and glided down toward them. The sharp winds were strong enough to push a few villagers over and blow out the torches but Riku stood firmly in place as he watched the creature curve sharply toward the Summoner, hovering near her. He realized that this must be the Aeon he was told about.

She stepped toward it calmly after setting her staff down, already trusting the beast before her. Riku’s fist clenched beside him as he anxiously watched her lift her both hands towards its beak. A slight rumbling caw echoed around them and Riku was only becoming exponentially more concerned the closer the Summoner inched. He swore he could hear her whisper, “It’s alright, it’s me.” The bird lowered its head into her hands then, almost melting in relief at her caress. The Summoner smiled, adoration radiating from her as she regarded the Aeon. “Valefor, thank you.”

She slowly retracted her touch, her eyes gazing over Valefor. Inside, she could feel a warmth in her heart similar to the one she felt while praying together with the being before her in the Chamber of the Fayth. Maybe if she closed her eyes, she could still hear the Hymn around her. Riku could even sense that gentle connection between the Summoner and her Aeon from his place in the crowd. Her concentration broke when Sora whooped behind her, “You did it!” With the tension broken, the villagers around him also began to celebrate with smiles and hollers. Before Valefor lifted itself up into the sky, it’s gaze rested on Riku. He had little time to think or react before it disappeared to the clouds from whence it came with a loud _whoosh_ , signaling the start of the village’s celebration of their new Summoner.

_The world is much larger than you think, boy._

Before long, the wind around them picked up slightly as the evening shifted into the night. A few villagers had retreated into their huts, but a majority remained to eat and talk with the Summoner or her guardians. Riku was happy to stay outside and smell the salty air after being in the stuffy temple for so long. He was stretching out his arms and inhaling deeply when Sora approached him with a small group in tow. “Riku, let me introduce you to the boys!” He blinked a few times but turned toward them. He hadn’t said yes to Sora’s previous offer of taking him to Luca, but the other must have known that there was probably no other option for him. Perhaps it should seem pushy to him, but Riku was oddly relieved to have someone make the decision for him after so long of stressing over where -- or when -- he was.

“Everybody, meet Riku. He talks a pretty big game, so he’s gonna show us what he’s got in the next tournament, isn’t that right?” He chuckled at Sora’s words, but still looked towards the small group of guys -- there were four of them, he noticed -- and tried to put on the most approachable smile he could. “His memory’s kinda fuzzy, so don’t mind him if he says anything weird and watch out for him. Remember, we take care of our own.” They all offered various greetings and nods in Riku’s direction.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, “Ready to win the cup?” They mumbled a bit around him, much to Sora’s dismay. He stepped back in front of Riku, obviously trying to hype up his team.

“C’mon, now! What’s our goal, guys?!”

“To do our best,” they shouted back. Sora scratched behind his head and looked toward his friend. His brows were creased together as he smiled sheepishly.

“Well, they’re not wrong. Can't fault them for that.”

Riku guffawed, startling Sora and the rest of the team. “You guys are definitely the most humble team I’ve ever met.” Back in Zanarkand, being on a Struggle team meant taunting each other and practically competing to see who could be the biggest jerk to who. Riku wasn’t super proud to say that he participated in such contests back when his ego was rather inflated. “We’ve got a new goal now. We’re gonna play to win.” He stood beside the Struggle captain and grinned. “For Sora, right boys?” They hollered around him. “Our new goal is victory! Let’s bring home the cup for Sora before he begins his new journey!” The team slowly began to erupt in whoops and cheers, jumping around them excitedly. Riku could tell Sora was definitely rejuvenated by the sight. It was hard not to get pumped with such a lively bunch.

Between a few victory shouts, Riku heard a giggle. Turning toward it, he found the Summoner watching them with a warm smile. With Sora preoccupied, he was able to slink away from the crowd to get a better look at her. She was sitting near the fire with a few citizens around her. At his approach, one of them -- an older man -- seemed offended. “Take yourself elsewhere. Lady Naminé won’t give a heathen like you the time of day.” She turned toward the older man and frowned.

“There’s no need to be so hard on him, is there? I shouldn’t have worried everyone with my absence.” The young woman lifted herself up from the ground while the man murmured something about being careful. She smiled solemnly in response. “This was my fault for being so reckless.” She offered them a bow -- it was much more graceful and formal than the one Sora had taught him -- and made her way toward Riku, making sure to move out of earshot. Riku collected himself as she approached. _Why am I so nervous?_

“My name is Naminé,” she greeted, hands clasped behind her back. Despite her warm exterior, Riku could still see how tired she was. Before he had any time to comment, Naminé bowed her head and then lifted her gaze back to him. “Thank you so much for coming for me earlier. I shouldn’t have been so careless.” Riku did his best not to appear flustered, smiling and shaking his head.

“I’m just glad you’re alright,” he said. “Sorry for… well, breaking your laws.” She shook her head fast, quickly interjecting.

“That’s not your fault. When a person needs help, there’s no reasoning to how or why you help them.” She looked into the bonfire nearby, distracted by the way the flames flickered. “The villagers know that you meant well, they’re just very protective of their teachings.” Riku watched her, studying her contemplative expression. Part of him was surprised that she wasn’t as hesitant towards him as most others were, however, he was oddly grateful for it.

“I saw what you did out there,” he started, also looking into the fire. Naminé peeked out of the corner of her eye toward him. “Summoning that Aeon… You were great, Naminé.”

“You think so?” Riku hummed in agreement, prompting her to turn and face him again. “Do you think I could be High Summoner?” He paused at the question and thought back to the stoic statue of Ventus inside the temple. Honestly, Riku still didn’t understand what it meant to become a High Summoner but he did know that he could imagine Naminé -- even now, with how little he knows of her -- being revered by the people. After thinking on it, Riku offered her an encouraging grin.

“I do,” he said, to which Naminé beamed in response. He was almost floored by her smile but a small child clutched onto the Summoner’s skirt before he could get too winded. She faced the young girl, her surprised expression quickly warming into a welcoming grin as she knelt down to meet her.

“Can-can we go play some more, Lady Naminé?”

“Of course, I’ll be right there, hmm?” The girl bounced on her feet excitedly before bounding toward the clearing towards the center of the village, eagerly waiting for Naminé to join her. “I hear you’re going on the same boat as we are.”

“I am?” Riku blinked. Naminé’s giggle rang between them, but then she just smiled at him. _Of course, I am._

“We could talk more…” she trailed off, taking a few steps back towards her waiting playmate so she could still face him. He gave her a thumbs up; Naminé grinned widely in response. “I can’t wait. Would you tell me about Zanarkand?” His response caught in his throat -- _She believes me?_ \-- but he regained his composure and nodded.

“Sure thing,” he called, catching her shy wave toward him before she occupied herself with the child from before. His gaze lingered as he took a step backward, turning slightly to head to the crusader's tent where his bed awaited. He didn’t get very far, bumping into Sora instead. His arms were crossed and one of his brows was raised slightly.

“What was that?” The islander looked at him then gestured to Namine with a jerk of his head. For a moment Riku was worried that he was upset, but Sora’s face twisted into more of a teasing smile when he began to stammer slightly in defense. “Don’t get any ideas, yeah? Summoners gotta stay focused.” Sora looked past him, watching Naminé engage with the young girl. Riku joined in beside him, waving when she noticed the two of them.

“I get that,” he said, “but what if she… you know?” Sora chuckled and bumped his friend’s shoulder with his fist. When Riku turned to ask him what was so funny, he noticed a hint of something hiding behind his smile.

“That won’t happen.”

 

* * *

 

“I hate you!” Riku awoke, shouting. There were a few disgruntled noises in the back of the room but luckily the lodge was mostly empty. He wiped away some sweat from his forehead, flopping back into bed with a long sigh. How could he be having dreams like this again? It had been years since his father disappeared off the coast of Zanarkand and Riku thought he had made his peace with that. However, his arrival in Spira seemed to bring all of his anger toward the surface, as he was having frequent visions of him every time he fell asleep. _How annoying_. He rested his arm over his face, hoping to get a little more shuteye before the sun came up.

_“Sora, are you sure everything is okay?”_

He paused, opening one eye. That sounded like Xion. She and Sora must be talking outside. Riku pushed himself out of bed, planning to head out and join them. When he pulled the curtain back, he saw the two laying out on the ground a little ways from him. Maybe this wasn’t a good time for him to butt in, but the natural curiosity in him watched the two stargaze.

“I’m gonna be fine,” Sora said, reaching one hand up toward the sky. Every once in a while, he would close his fist and flex his fingers. “Just gotta get through this first day, right? It’s natural to have some nerves.” Xion hummed beside him, leaving them in silence for a long moment before Sora spoke up. “I think Vanitas must be laughing at me now for having my hands full with all of you. He used to say how much of a pain it was to look after all of us and here I am doing the same thing.”

Xion leaned onto her elbows, looking over at him. “He would probably be scolding us.” Sora wrinkled his nose and huffed, pushing himself up to meet her. They were silent for a long time, an unspoken hurt between them. She exhaled after a moment, changing the subject. “So, how long do you plan to let your new friend tag along?” He shrugged in response, earning a slight jab from her. “You have to think about these things. It’s going to be dangerous to take him with us, you know that. What if he gets hurt?”

“He seems like he can take care of himself, Xion. And besides, he needs our help. We don’t turn our backs on people, remember?” She seemed to sink into herself at that, looking away from Sora and opting to stare a hole into the ground instead. He grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it before playfully shoving her. “Let’s just get to Luca and see where it goes, okay? Riku’s a good guy and we’re all he’s got right now.”

Xion nodded, seemingly won over for the time being. “Alright… Well, I guess I’m going to go try and get a little more sleep.” They both stood up, brushing themselves off. “I’ll peek in and check on Naminé, so you go rest up.” Sora smiled at her, trying to salute her jokingly. She instead wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a hard squeeze -- from here, Riku could see just how protective Xion was of him, though her introverted demeanor would usually suggest otherwise.

They both parted ways, Xion heading further into the village and Sora making his way back toward the crusader’s tent. Riku released the curtain, stepping inside and waiting for him. When he stepped past the threshold, he was startled by his presence. “Whoa, give a guy some warning, huh?” Sora patted his chest hard and Riku chuckled in response.

“Xion seems nice,” he commented. This time Sora laughed, heading back towards their beds.

“She can be.”

“So… who’s Vanitas?” Riku asked, sitting down on his bed when Sora sat up his own. He could tell it was hard for him to talk about if only because his demeanor seemed to change from the usual chipperness Riku was used to associating with him.

“Vanitas is my older brother -- was, I guess. He died five years ago.” He rested his elbows on his knees, looking down at the floor paneling. “He was… Well, he was a guardian, like I am. He went on a pilgrimage with Sir Ira.” Riku creased his brows slightly, watching how Sora’s strength wavered the more he spoke. “It was the first year I wasn’t benched on the Struggle team and Vanitas and Sir Ira came all the way back from Djose temple to watch me. At first, I was devastated because I thought they didn’t show…” Sora’s hands were clasped tightly together, his elbows resting on his knees. Riku noticed that Sora kept a lot of his more complex emotions under lock and key. “But when the tournament was over, I heard about a Sinspawn attacking Mi’ihen Highroad. The Crusaders were able to protect Luca but only because my brother and Sir Ira were there to help.”

Riku’s heart was breaking in his chest. Sora didn’t have to finish his story for him to understand and the islander seemed particularly grateful to not have to say it out loud. The more Riku processed Sora’s heartache, the angrier he became. How could Sin not think that Sora suffered enough? How could Sin not be appeased knowing that it’s people were hurting and losing the most important things to them? Before he could voice his anger, Sora spoke up and spoke with a solemn smile, “I became a Guardian to fight Sin.”

“Revenge,” Riku stated.

“I… guess you could say that.” Sora exhaled deeply and fiddled with his fingers. “Originally, I thought it’d be good enough to just win a tournament like I meant to that day, right? But I realized that’s not enough.”

“Well, do both.” Sora shot a surprised expression his way only to find Riku holding his fist out to him. “I owe you a lot, Sora. You helped me a lot, so I’m gonna get you that Struggle cup.” His friend started to laugh, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles before bumping fists with the other. “And then we’ll avenge your brother. Promise.”

“You know, I would have never thought you to be the sappy type.”


End file.
